1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a board to board connector, and more specifically to a board to board connector which can be welded firmly on PCBs.
2. The Related Art
Conventionally, a board to board connector is arranged in an electric product to deliver signals between two PCBs.
A traditional board to board connector includes a receptacle and a plug. The receptacle and the plug are respectively welded on PCBs via a plurality of conductive terminals located in the receptacle and the plug. While the plug connector is inserted into the receptacle, the two PCBs can deliver signals therebetween.
As the volume of electric products is reduced, the conductive terminals are reduced correspondingly. It means that a welding portion of the conductive terminal is difficult to be welded on the PCB, because the area of the welding portion is too small. Particularly, the plug connector is inserted into or removed from the receptacle connector many times, the welding portion of the conductive terminal is easy to depart from the PCB.